IN YOUR EYES
by Al Nichie
Summary: Jika kau masih ingin berada disampingku hingga akhir. Kau akan lebih patah hati, kau mungkin akan jatuh. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku. Dan berharap kau akan bahagia/YunJae/Yaoi/Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**IN YOUR EYES**

**by Lee Nichie**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Disclamer : Semua pemain milik Yang Di Atas, dan cerita ini murni milik Niche.**

**Warning : Yaoi/Boys Love/BoyxBoy. Typo (s) bertebaran.**

**Summary : Jika kau masih ingin berada disampingku hingga akhir. Kau akan lebih patah hati, kau mungkin akan jatuh. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku. Dan berharap kau akan bahagia/YunJae/Yaoi/Chapter 1**

Tak ada yang lebih istimewa selain kawan-kawan dengan senang hati bersedia me-reviem atau sekedar membaca coretan cakar ayamku ini seperti saat kalian menikmati secangkir coklat susu buatan sang gebetan.

.

.

.

**:: In Your Eyes ::**

**PROLOGE**

Meskipun aku dilahirkan kembali seribu tahun lamanya

Tak akan ada cinta yang lain selain cintamu

Orang yang akan selalu menerangi hidupku yang gelap

Orang yang akan menuntunku bila aku tersesat

Dan orang yaog akan selalu kuingat wangi parfumnya

Aku ingin sekali berterima kasih padamu

Tapi, aku tak sanggup, aku pun tak mampu

Karena aku sudah menjadi bodoh, idiot

Seorang lemah yang tak bisa melindungimu

Jika kau masih ingin berada disampingku hingga akhir

Kau akan lebih patah hati, kau mungkin akan jatuh

Jadi, aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku

Dan berharap kau akan bahagia

Walaupun sulit mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu

Itulah kenyataannya...

Walaupun dadaku sesak dengan harapan itu

Itulah kenyataanya...

Jangan menambah luka terlalu dalam...

Biarlah berjalan seperti biasanya

Mencintaimu, tapi tak mendapat cintamu

Hanya melihatmu dari jauh, aku akan menahan air mata ini

Hanya memandangmu diam-diam, aku akan memendamnya dalam-dalam

Bagiku itu cukup... karena itu sudah membuatku tersenyum

Terima kasih atas kenyataan yang kau berikan

Jangan menambah luka terlalu dalam...

Biarlah berjalan seperti biasanya

Mencintaimu, tapi tak mendapat cintamu

Adakalanya ia merasa bahwa dirinya tengah berada disebuah film lama yang penuh dengan konflik. Dunia yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, begitu asing, begitu kejam. Ibarat debu, terkadang ia hanya mampu menahan tangis ketika tubuhnya terhempas, terlempar, terbuang, serta berputar-putar, bahkan terombang-ambing oleh permainan karakter dari film itu. Pandanganya sesekali mengabur karena air mata yang sering kali terjun bebas. Persendianya serasa remuk, detak jantungnya kian melemah sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa sebuah sentuhan hangat dengan sengaja menghapus butiran-butiran kristal dari pipinya, sepasang lengan kokoh yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya, membuat kelopak matanya memejam, meresapi aroma tubuh orang itu.

Oh ya... Ia ingin membalas pelukanya, agar orang itu tidak pergi dan tetap berada dalam dekapanya. Namun, tanganya tak dapat ia gerakkan, sangat kaku, sepertinya saraf-sarafnya sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Ia pun tak mendengar, padahal ia ingin mendengar suara orang itu serta ingin mendengar deru nafasnya. Oh... Tidak, ini seperti drama bahkan lebih dramastis dari itu. Kalau pun bisa, ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, hanya dua kata itu. Tapi, kenapa sulit? Lidahnya kelu, seakan-akan kerongkonganya tercekat.

Sekarang ia tahu, tak selamanya cerita itu happy ending, kadang-kadang harus berakhir dengan tangisan... bukan... bukan dengar air mata, sebab air matanya telah kering. Andaikan itu tak terjadi, ia ingin sekali melihat sinar mata dari orang itu, bentuk hidungnya, bibirnya, dahinya, wajahnya... dan, dan segalanya karena ia merindukan orang itu.

Sebab...

Memandang wajahnya adalah obat bagi dirinya

Mendengar suaranya adalah nyanyian surga untuknya

Merasakan deru nafasnya adalah hidup baginya

Memeluknya... yah... dengan memeluknya, ia akan tersenyum untuk selamanya

Tapi, semua itu hanya bagian dari skenario film itu. Semuanya palsu, hampir saja ia melupakanya. Oh... Ayolah, ia mengingingkan orang itu, sekali lagi ia hanya menginginkanya, tiada lain, kecuali orang itu. Orang yang akan menemaninya, mendekap tubuh ringkihnya sampai terlelap di dada orang itu.

**:: In Your Eyes ::**

**KEDIPAN PERTAMA**

"Akhirnya... Kau mengangkat panggilanku juga. Kau kemana saja Jaejoong-ah? Aku nyaris meneleponmu hingga seratus kali dan ini sudah yang ke-99 kalinya kau tak menjawab. Huft... Kau ingin coba menghindar dariku, hah?"

Suara tenor yang melengking di balik percakapan itu sedikit membuat Jaejoong menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinganya. Pria berparas cantik itu meringis tertahan ketika pekikan lelaki di seberang sana berteriak keras hingga ia merasa alat pendengaranya berdenging.

"Junsu-ah, bisakah hari ini kau tidak membuat kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling?" balas Jaejoong sarkatis. Ia masih belum mengerti siapa itu Junsu, rupanya. Sahabat sekaligus merangkap sebagai partner satu apartemenya itu selalu melebih-lebihkan dengan sifat hiperbolanya itu.

Terdengar desahan dari Junsu. "Kalau kau merasa tak ingin dipusingkan, setidaknya kau menjawab panggilanku."

Jaejong menegakkan punggung sambil bersila di atas ranjangnya. Ia baru saja terbangun dari kembang tidurnya, dan langsung mendapat omelan sahabatnya. Nampak sekali nada suaranya yang ogah-ogahan mengankat telepon dari Junsu. Matanya juga terlihat sayu, karena setengah hari bergelung dengan guling-guling. "Yach! Tapi kau tak perlu berteriak senyaring itu. Apa di sana ada orang? Kalau saja ada, kau mungking sudah dianggap gila oleh mereka."

"Benar... Aku sudah gila karena ulahmu, Jae." kata Junsu, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi... Bisakah kau datang ke cafe Heaven sekarang juga? Hari ini adalah penampilan pertamaku, Jae. Kau tak lupa, kan?"

Jaejoong menerawang ke atas langit-langit, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang ada di pikiranya. Sesekali jarinya mengetuk ponsel yang tertempel di telinganya. Detik kemudian, ia tersentak. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Junsu memang mengancam Jaejong apabila ia tak datang ke acara perdananya di cafe Heaven pukul delapan malam, ia akan dibunuh. "Oh, ya... Aku hampir melupakanya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa melupakanya, Jaejoong?"

"Ah... tidak, aku tidak melupakanya. Hanya saja, aku baru mengingatnya."

Sekali lagi, desahan yang mirip bison di kala musim dingin itu mewarnai percakapan mereka. "Baiklah! Lupakan masalah penyakit mendadak amnesiamu itu. Tapi, kau bisa cepat kesini? Acaranya akan di mulai 30 menit lagi." ucap Junsu diiringi lirikan Jaejoong ke arah jam weker di atas meja nakas yang bersebelahan ranjangnya. 07.30 malam.

Lalu Jejong kembali kepercakapan mereka. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin melihat penampilanmu, tetapi... hari ini aku sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk? Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang sibuk?"

"Sejak hari ini." jawabnya santai.

"Oh... Ayolah, Jaejoong-ah! Malam ini kau libur siaran, kan? Jadi, jangan coba-coba membohongiku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya." kata Junsu penuh aksentuasi disetiap kata-katanya.

Alis Jaejoong memencing. Ia bodoh atau berpura-pura bodoh sih. Lelaki bertubuh mungil di ujung sana itu lebih tahu tentang dirinya sendiri. Junsu itu pintar, karena kepintaranya, Jaejoong selalu dibuat tolol olehnya. "Tapi, aku benar-benar sibuk malam ini." Jaejoong berusaha berdalih.

"Apa dengan memeluk guling dan menutupi dirimu dengan selimut itu adalah bagian dari kesibukanmu, huh?" Kekehan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Junsu membuat Jaejoong kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Dari sini pun aku bisa melihat jika kau sedang duduk manis di atas ranjangmu."

"Aku sibuk karena kepalaku saat ini sedang berteriak pusing... pusing... pusing dan sama sekali tak ada hasrat berdebat denganmu, Junsu-ah." lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendalih dengan alasan yang tak berbobot.

"Terserahlah, mau kepalamu pusing atau kau benturkan ketembok hingga lepas, aku tak peduli. Kau harus datang sekarang juga, bukankah kau sendiri sudah berjanji tentang ini?" belum sempat Jaejoong membalas, Junsu menambahkan. "Acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai, jika kau masih setia dengan ranjangmu, kau akan mati." dan sambungan telepon itu terputus, menyisakan bunyi tut-tut dari ponsel Jaejoong.

Ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ditatapnya layar ponsel sekilas dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut. Dalam batinya, ia tak henti-hentinya merutuki nama lelaki itu. Jaejoong heran pada lelaki yang juga bermarga sama denganya itu. Kenapa sifat dan kepribadian Junsu, 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya? Apa karena ia tak punya bibir setipis Junsu, hingga lelaki itu dapat berbicara tanpa jeda sekalipun?

Ponselnya ia lemparkan sembarangan. Sembari memijat-mijat pelipisnya, ingatanya berputar ke kejadian apa saja yang terjadi selama 24 jam yang lalu. Yang benar saja, kenapa hari ini ia lebih banyak dikendalikan oleh bocah itu? Tadi pagi, Jaejoong harus memasakkan bimbimbap ketika bocah itu memelas bahwa perutnya kelaparan. Lain halnya dengan kakinya yang rela menahan nyeri di sekitar betisnya karena berlama-lama berdiri di butik milik Mr. Casey Kim hanya sekedar memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk Junsu kenakan di acaranya yang terbilang perdana itu.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia harus melayani sahabat se-apartemennya itu. Namun kali ini Jaejoong telah bertekat untuk pindah kamar dan tak tinggal satu apartemen bersama Junsu. Biar tau rasa dia!

Ah, masa bodoh dengan semua itu, Jaejong malah merebahkan kembali badanya ke atas kasur sambil membungkus tubunya menggunakan selimut. Entah sejak kapan rasa kantuknya mulai menguap, menyisakan insomnia yang berkelanjutan. Jika sudah begini caranya, ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak lagi.

Lantas Jaejoong menyikap selimutnya sembari meniup poni-poni rambutnya yang berjatuhan di kening. "Oh Tuhan... benarkah aku asli keturunan kore? Jika iya, dipastikan detik ini aku sudah memutus urat nadiku." keluhnya seolah-olah menyarah pada keadaan.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya dalam keadaan tertatih-tatih. Pening yang menyerang kepalanya masih cukup kentara ia rasakan. Jaejoong membuka almari dan memilih beberapa pakaian khas musim dingin, seperti mantel hitam selutut, sapu tangan, syal tebal, topi beanies, serta sepasang sepatu uug boot berwarna coklat cerah di rak sepatu. Seoul sekarang bersalju, jadi Jaejoong memerlukan semua perlengkapan ini untuk melindunginya dari flu ataupun deman. Takut-takut ia nantinya mati membeku di luar sana.

Jaejoong bergerak kesamping tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil tas selempangan berukuran sedang tepat di atas meja nakas yang bersebelahan dengan tumpukan buku-buku, di bawah sinar lampu resikel teak. Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan ialah melihat serta mendengar Junsu bernyanyi di cafe Heaven walau ia sendiri melakukanya setengah hati- pantasnya tak berniat setulus hati. Langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Kemudian ia berbalik, lalu melangkah ke meja nakas lagi dan mengambil sebuah notes kecil yang tersusun rapi diatas gundukan buku. Kemana dan dimana pun ia pergi, Jaejoong tidak akan melupakan benda itu. Notes kecil itu selalu ia bawa, baik ketempat kerjanya maupun ke ketempat-tempat yang lain.

"Semoga kehadiranku mampu membuat Junsu tampil lebih baik. Tentunya ia tak akan mengecewakanku kali ini."

**.**

**.**

**:: In Your Eyes ::**

**.**

**.**

Sopir itu menghentikan taksinya tepat di depan sebuah apartemen. Jung Yunho sedikit terhenyak ketika tahu-tahu taksinya berhenti, menandakan bahwa ia sampai tujuan. Sopir itu membukakan pintu untuknya, setelah itu mengambil koper di bagasi. Yunho tersenyum ramah kepada lelaki separuh baya itu sambil membungkukkan badan disertai ucapan terima kasih sebelum taksi itu melesat meninggal bekas sapuan angin.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ditangan kirinya, ia mememegang papan lukis dan sebelah tanganya lagi menjinjing tas koper. Matanya ia edarkan kesegala arah dari bangunan yang lumayan besar itu. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju bangunan itu. Dari tempatnya berpijak ia bisa melihat balkon-balkon sempit yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman-tanaman hias, satu alat penjemur pakaian yang juga terdapat dua kursi menghadap ke barat. Besi tempa putih indah memagari balkon itu.

Yunho memasuki bangunan itu, lalu menaiki anak tangga seusai mengambil kunci apartemen di bagian penerimaan tamu. Yunho memang sudah memesan kamar tiga hari sebelum ia tiba di Korea. Ia tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama memasuki apartemenya. Yang Yunho butuhkan hanyalah ranjang. Yah, di benaknya hanya ada benda empuk nan hangat itu. Sejam lalu, saat ia keluar dari bandara, Yunho berencana istirahat beberapa jam. Kalau bisa ia ingin tidur hingga esok pagi tanda ada gangguan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa letih, saking letihnya ia bisa saja menaiki tangga-tangga itu sambil tertidur. Tidak... tidak, Yuhoo tak boleh tertidur jika tak mau dirinya terhuyung ke belakang, bersiap-siap menerima yang terburuk. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seraya menghirup nafas.

Butuh tenaga ekstra bagi Yunho menapaki beberapa anak tangga, mengingat barang-barangnya cukup banyak membuatnya sulit bergerak. Ia kerahkan segenap konsentrasinya yang tersisa. Tak mau tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir dan menjadi salah satu dari sekian korban gravitasi bumi.

Yunho sampai di pertikungan tangga untuk menaiki tangga yang kedua. Saat itu pun, mata musangnya membentur seseorang dengan pakaian serba-serbi musim dingin yang lengkap. Wajah orang itu sangar tak jelas, karena sebagian mukanya tertutupi syal merah yang melilit lehernya. Samar-samar, pendengaran Yunho menangkap lemparan-lemparan umpatan melalui mulut orang itu, sambil sesekali meremas-remas kepalanya yang tertutup beanies.

"Oh... Junsu, kau memang ingin menjadikanku zombie berjalan, yah..." Mau tak mau alis Yunho mengernyit, melihat orang itu bermonolog seraya mengeluh yang entah ditunjukkan pada siapa. Sejak saat itulah, Yunho menyimpulkan bahwa orang dengan mantel hitam selutut itu adalah seorang gadis. Tak tahu dari mana spekulasi itu muncul sebab ia merasa separuh wajah orang itu mewakili fakta bahwa orang itu adalah gadis manis yang sedang merajuk.

Obsidian Yunho tak lepas memandangi gadis itu, ketika menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Saat jarak gadis itu sangat dekat, Yunho dapat melihat note kecil yang dipegang gadis itu. Ternyata, gadis itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan Yunho yang terbengong-bengong.

Namun, sekonyong-konyongnya kaki kanan yang terbungkus uug boot coklat berbulu milik gadis itu tergelincir dari pijakan, membuat tubuh gadis itu hilang keseimbangan. Otak dan perasaan Yunho sejatinya belum sepenuhnya terjaga tetapi kedua tangan Yunho lebih dulu bekerja. Yunho yang masih belum kuat dalam artian sangat lelah, dengan sigap merangkul pinggang ramping gadis itu. Sialnya, tubuh Yunho malah terhuyung kebelakang dan membentur dinding sangat keras.

Maka terciptalah adegan 'tangkap rangkul' yang err... gagal. Dimana posisi Yunho yang menempel di sudut tembok seraya menahan sakit di punggungnya. Bila begini terus, lama-lama ia bisa lumpuh, pikir Yunho.

Sementara gadis penyebab adegan kesialan itu, meringis kesakitan dengan kepala yang berbantal paha Yunho. Tangan kananya mengelus-elus pantat. Siapa sanka, jika gadis itu mendaratkan bokongnya pertama kali ke permukaan lantai. "Aww... aduh... pantatku... sakit..."

Mendengar ringkihan gadis itu, buru-buru Yunho mengenyahkan segala rasa sakitnya. Dua-tiga-empat, untuk spersekian detik, mata mereka saling membentur satu sama lain.

Sepasang onyx itu membulat seketika. Ada rasa aneh yang transparan yang secara tak disangka-sangka mengganjal dalam pikiran Yunho, entahlah apa itu. Mata itu... mata itu... begitu indah. Demi Dewa Neptunus, ia tak pernah melihat sepasang mata yang menghipnotis dunianya untuk berhenti berputar. Mata itu, mampu menghilangkan segala oksigen di paru-parunya. Mata itu, mampu menguapkan segala ngilu-ngilu di sekujur organ tubuhnya. Mata itu, sanggup membuat Yunho lupa daratan dalam sekejap. Mata itu... berhenti! Kata-kata apa itu?

Yang merasa dipandangi dengan sorotan tajam itu, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Entah setan apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki gadis itu hingga seluruh persendianya kaku layaknya boneka kayu. Alih-alih menyadarkan gadis itu. Kedua matanyanya mengerjab satu kali, lalu gadis itu terkesiap dan buru-buru bangun seraya merunduk pada Yunho. "Mianhae... aku tak bermaksud melakukanya."

Giliran Yunho yang tersadar dari penyakit apopleksinya. Ia ikut berdiri di samping gadis itu yang tengah merapikan kembali pakaian dan tas selempangannya.

Yunho berdeham pelan. "Apa nona tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"A-apa? NONA?"

Yunho agak kaget mendengar pekikan gadis itu, lalu memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"Anda memangil saya nona? Hah... dari sisi mananya anda melihat saya itu wanita?" hardik gadis itu, sembari mengangkat dagunya seakan menantang. Kedua matanya membelalak seperti mengancam.

Yunho mengamati sekali lagi dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian kembali menjatuhkan pandangan kepada gadis itu. "Tak ada yang membedakan. Kau benar-benar seorang wanita, bukan?"

Decihan mengejek terlontar dari mulut gadis itu. Wajahnya dipalingkan ke arah lain, memutuskan kontak mata dengan Yunho. "Oh... Dear... Aku harus mengoperasi plastik wajahku mirip siapa sih? Mirip Choi Siwon? Oh, jangan! Mirip Robbert Pittison saja."

Kening Yunho berkerut heran. Sudah pasti. Apa yang baru saja gadis itu bicarakan?

"Baiklah, Tuan" lirih gadis itu seraya mengulum senyum paksa. "Anda salah mengenali saya sebagai wanita karena sebenarnya saya seorang pria." Gadis itu lalu melangkah gontai menuruni tangga serta menggerutu tak jelas.

Sedangkan Yunho tertegun menatap jejak-jejak punggung gadis... bukan lagi, tapi tepatnya pria itu-meski Yunho sendiri tak yakin akan kenyataan itu-menghilang di telan pintu.

Kesan pertama yang buruk, batin Yunho. Kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya yang terkocar-kacir. Sewaktu mengambil papan lukisnya, ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna merah bertuliskan sebuah nama "KIM JAEJOONG" yang terpampang di depan buku itu.

.

.

**Akan berlanjut di kedipan yang selanjutnya...**

**KOAR2 NICHIE**

Yes! Akhirnya impianku tercapai juga untuk menjadi author di sini. Ini adalah cerita pertamaku, jadi sudah pasti sangat aneh dan tak layak untuk dibaca. Karena itu, supaya ceritaku lebih baik dan layak dibaca. Sudikah kawan2 memberikan saran dan kritik di kolom review.


	2. Chapter 2

Anyoeng... Sebelumnya Nichie mau sujud di depan readers dulu, karena gara-gara Nichie kelamaan ngepost kelanjutan 'In Your Eyes' ini, sampai-sampai kawan-kawan menunggu hingga lumutan, berkarat, kutilan, panuan, kurapan, mencret-mencret, mual-mual, ubanan, gigi jadi kosong melompong, kemandulan, keguguran, dan terakhir serangat jantung.

Mianhae... Sebab selama tiga minggu ini, banyak sekali masalah yang menimpa Nichie. 3 minggu yang lalu, Nichie tiba-tiba sakit selama 4 hari, setelah itu berganti kepada hp Nichie yang masuk rumah sakit. Diperparah lagi ketika sekolahku mengadakan try out dan uji coba proposal, jd tak ada waktu bersantai-santai bt Nichie sekedar mencorat-coret kertas buram.

Dan pada akhirnya, Nichie pun terlambat ngepost nih cerita.

Okelah tampa banyak basi-basi bacalah kelanjutan ceritaku ini.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih istimewa dari 'In Your Eyes' ini, selain kawan-kawan bersedia me-rivew atau sekedar membaca coretan cakar ayamku ini seperti saat kalian melihat pasan YunJae berciuman di depan mata kalian.

**IN YOUR EYES**

**by Lee Nichie**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu**

**Disclamer : Semua pemain milik Yang Di Atas, dan cerita ini murni milik Niche.**

**Warning : Yaoi/Boys Love/BoyxBoy. Typo(s) bertebaran.**

**Summary : Jika kau masih ingin berada disampingku hingga akhir. Kau akan lebih patah hati, kau mungkin akan jatuh. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku. Dan berharap kau akan bahagia/YunJae/Yaoi/Chapter 1**

**KEDIPAN KEDUA**

**:: In You Eyes ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku tadi. Apa penampilanku tadi cukup memuaskan?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari kerumunan pejalan kaki di balik kaca bus kepada sahabatnya. "Ya... sangat bagus. Saking bagusnya aku tak bisa mengungkapkanya dengan kata-kata jika suaramu tadi sangat luar biasa merdunya." ucapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa intonasi, dan tanpa ada hasrat untuk mengomentarinya. Ah, Jaejoong... mengapa kau tiba-tiba merasa hiperbola?

Junsu memincingkan alis tak yakin. Sikap maupun tindak tanduk Jaejoong ia paham betul. Apalagi makna tersirat dari setiap ucapan Jaejoong. "Kau mengatakanya dengan tulus?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak tulus?"

"Sebab, aku tak melihat kesungguhan dari ucapanmu." Nada suara Junsu memberat. Pertanda bahwa ia agak risih pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas. Pandangan matanya jauh ke depan. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di barisan bus paling belakang, tidak terlalu ramai. Di luar, Seoul sangat dingin, namun Kota itu memang tak akan pernah mati, masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. "Dengan cara apa aku harus membuatmu yakin tentang ucapanku?"

Dari sudut irisnya, Jaejoong menangkap aura tak nyaman dari tatapan Junsu. Begitupun, cara duduknya yang mulai merasa tak senyaman dari yang sebelumnya. "Mengapa kau menatapku dengan mata seperti itu?" protesnya yang sudah merasa jengah.

"Dengar Jaejoong-shi!" ingat! Jika Junsu berkata secara formal seperti ini, pertanda bahwa emosinya berada di ujung ubun-ubun. Sangat marah. "Kita bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku tau bagamana sifat dan kepribadianmu dari luar maupun dari dalam dirimu. Saat ini, aku melihatmu bersikap tak peduli denganku. Apakah kau masih sahabatku, Jae?"

"A-apa yang kau maksud?"

"Masih tak mengerti? Atau kau memang sengaja berlagak seolah-olah bodoh, tak mengerti?" kini suara Junsu naik beberapa oktaf.

Jaejoong hanya mengatup bibirnya, kalut. Sudah jelas ia mulai mengkeret. Sebenarnya ia menyesal telah mengacuhkan Junsu dengan sikap yang seperti Junsu orang asing baginya. Tapi mau dikata apa, mood Jaejoong terlalu buruk hari ini. Melawan kata-kata Junsu, sama halnya memicu perdebatan yang sulit diramal endingnya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf jika kau merasa tak enak dengan sikapku. Demi cake dan bibimbap buatanku, aku sungguh menyesal, su-ie." beginilah... Ia berbicara dalam keadaan menunduk dalam-dalam berharap sang lawan bicara mau memaafkanya.

Melihat itu, kedongkolan Junsu mulai berangsur menghilang. Baginya Jaejoong adalah ibu sekaligus ayah untuknya. Ia tak mau melihat Jaejoong bermuram durja, apalagi membuatnya merasa bersalah padanya cuma karena ucapan Jaejoong yang menyinggung perasaanya. Tak mungkin seorang Kim Jaejoong mau menghancurkan sahabatnya sendiri. Lagi pula, kurang cukup kah Jaejoong bersedia meluangkan waktunya demi menonton penampilanya di Cafe Heaven?

Serakah. Pikiranya tercerabut oleh kata itu. Oh, Tuhan... Kini, Junsu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk paling serakah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan.

Seolah tercekat, Junsu menghela napas panjang.

Hening...

Hingga...

"Joongie..."

Suara Junsu memecah keheningan antara mereka. Ketulusan terpancar dari nadanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tulus pada sahabatnya. Ia mencoba untuk berkaca pada onyx bening Junsu.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tak pernah bisa membencimu, Jae... Meskipun kau terlahir hanya untuk membuatku selalu kesal, marah sampai telinga dan hidungku mengeluarkan asap atau kepalaku bertanduk sekalipun, kau tetap sahabatku... ibuku... dan ayahku. Karena... bila tak ada kau, aku tidak akan selamanya bisa mencicipi sojej paling enak buatanmu." ucap Junsu tersenyum malu-malu.

Itu sangat konyol namun cukup membuat Jaejoong tak berkata-kata. Ia terhenyak olah perkataan lelaki super duper imut ini. Mau tak mau, sudut bibir Jaejoong tertarik keatas, menandakan bahwa dirinya tersenyum untuk yang satu ini. "Bagaimanapun juga, Junsu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Meski kau selalu membuatku kesal karena ulahmu sampai rambutku bisa beruban dalam waktu dini. Kau tetap menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu kujadikan kelinci percobaan di setiap masakanku." ungkapnya tak kalah aneh dengan Junsu.

Lalu, gelak tawa mewarnai perjalanan mereka kembali ke apartemen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama menapaki jalanan sekitar apartemen. Seperti yang terlihat, bangunan-bangunan elit di sekitar jalan masih setia dengan lampu-lampu yang berlomba-lomba menerangi Seoul. Aroma masakan menyeruak dari kedai atau rumah makan yang buka 24 jam. Banyak pejalan kaki berlalu lalang. Ada pula pemilik toko yang bersiap-siap menutup tokonya.

Junsu melirik jam tanganya. Pukul 11 lewat 35 menit. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan sembari menempelkannya ke wajah demi menetralisir hawa dingin malam ini. Junsu mengalihkan pandang ke arah dua kresek putih yang tergantung di tanganya. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka, guna membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk besok.

Ketika mereka hampir tiba di pintu apartemen, Junsu menghentikan laju jalanya. Sebersit ingatan muncul di benaknya.

Menyadari langkah kaki Junsu yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya menatap sahabatnya itu. "Su-ie... ada apa?" tanyanya jeri.

"Jae, aku baru ingat bahwa penghuni apartemen baru sebelah kita tiba hari ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong tak yakin.

Anggukan kepala Junsu menjawabnya. "Kata paman Lee, penghuni apartemen baru itu akan tiba hari ini dari amerika. Mungkin dia sudah menempati apartemen kosong itu."

"Oh..." bibir mungil Jaejoong membulat sambil mengangguk mengerti. Namun, sedetik kemudian mata does itu terbeliak. "A-apa? Penghuni apartemen baru itu sudah tiba?"

Yang awalnya sibuk membuka pintu apartemen langsung menjauhkan pendengaranya saat menangkap suara berpuluh-puluh desible dari sahabatnya. "Aish, Jae! Kau bisa menghancurkan gendang telingaku."

"Ah, ne... mian," sesalnya yang tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Eh... ngomong-ngomong penghuni baru itu seorang pria atau wanita?" tanya Jaejoong penuh bimbang.

Junsu mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita segera masuk. Udara sangat dingin bisa-bisa aku mati kedinginan di sini."

Belum sempat kenop pintu itu dibuka oleh Junsu, tangan Jaejoong mencengkram pergelangan tangan Junsu erat dan keras. Membikin Junsu terkejut dan sontak memberikan deathglare intimidasi. "Hei, kau nyaris membuat tanganku patah."

Jaejoong tak menghiraukan teriakan sahabatnya. "Apakah paman Lee So Man tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentang penghuni baru apartemen itu selain dia tiba dari Amerika?" pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa mengubris lipatan-lipatan kening Junsu.

"Tidak ada lagi, paman Lee hanya...oh, ya, katanya penghuni apartemen baru itu seorang pelukis handal. Hm, aku jadi tak sabar, sebagus apakah lukisannya."

Jaejoong menggigit kuku jari tanganya. Pelukis? Seorang seniman? Dua kata itu melayang-layang bak layangan putus dalam benak Jaejoong. Ia yakin kalau orang yang dibuatnya sebagai matras darurat beberapa saat yang lalu itu bukanlah penghuni apartemen sebelahnya. Pasalnya, penampilan seorang seniman tidak lah semenarik pria pada umumnya. Dengan pendapat bahwa cara seniman berbusana yang tidak ada juntrungnya, rambut yang kalang kabut seperti baru kesengat listrik, mata yang seseram singa, selalu memakai topi, dan punya kebiasaan nyeleneh.

Tapi, apakah semua seniman berpenampilan seperti itu? Apakah seniman selalu tidak lepas dari topi? Apakah itu benar? Jaejoong memang tak tau jelas wajah pria itu, tetapi kenapa ia begitu gelisah memikirkanya?

Baiklah, mau penghuni apartemen itu pria lain ataupun pria yang sama yang telah ia marahi tadi, ia tak peduli. Toh, belum tentu penghuni apartemen itu seorang pria. Yah, mungkin ia salah tafsir. Lalu, bagaimana jika tafsir itu memang betul? Mau ditaruh mana mukanya? Bagaimana jika pria itu minta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang telah ia perbuat karena sudah membuat punggunya sakit? Oh, tidak, cekalah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh seyakin itu. Ia harus memastikanya terlebih dulu.

"Hei... Jae! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan? Jangan bilang kau sedang kesurupan setan Seoul?" celutuk Junsu setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat pasi.

"Ah, a-ni... aku tak apa-apa." tukas Jaejoong.

Junsu mengangguk paham sambil melangkah memasuki apartemen, lalu meninggalkan partner satu apartemennya yang masih membatu beserta pikirannya.

.

.

.

Tak henti-hentinya ia menjentik-jentikkan kukunya hingga nyaris lepas dari ujung jari tanganya. Pandanganya sibuk menekuri langkah-langkah kaki yang seiring saling bergantian. Tanpa sadar, langkah itu terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua. Jaejoong menghela napas. Kemudian memiringkan posisinya mengarah tepat di hadapan pintu itu. Otaknya kembali berlari ke masa beribu-ribu detik yang lalu.

Sekali lagi ia hembuskan napas penyesalan. Lilitan syal itu ia turunkan beberapa senti dari lehernya. Tereksposlah wajah milky skin Jaejoong yang pucat pasi. Enggan, ia lalu melangkah selangkah demi mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu bernomorkan 124 itu. Ada sesuatu yang ia harus lakukan. Suatu keyakinan yang harus ia pastikan. Keyakinan bahwa orang yang berada di dalam sana, bukanlah orang yang sama ia temui tadi. Dalam perasaan yang bimbang, Jaejoong ayunkan tanganya, setengah menggantung di udara. Namun, tak sampai menimbulkan bunyi ketukan, ia menarik lagi tangan kananya. Aneh sekali, ia begitu ragu melakukanya.

Pintu sebelah berderit, menampilkan sosok Junsu yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Awalnya, Jaejoong agak terkejut dan beranggapan bila pintu yang sehadap dengannya yang terbuka.

"Jae, kenapa kau lama sekali jalannya? Kau sedang mempersiapkan lomba maraton bareng bekicot? Perutku sudah berkonser ria nih. Bisakah kau memasakkan Ramyeon untukku?"

Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah pintu itu dan kemudian menyentuh tengkuknya. Takut-takut suara Junsu mengusik ketenangan penghuni baru itu. "Ai-goo... aku akan segera membuatnya. Kau tak perlu berisik."

Junsu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. "Kau juga penasaran siapa penghuni baru apartemen itu, ne?" lirihnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjab-erjab -lucu.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku ingin tahu, siapa sebenarnya dia (penghuni baru), wajahnya... em, apa dia pria atau wanita, ne?" Sahabatnya itu mendekatkan mukanya ke celah-celah lubang kunci pintu. Berharap keajaiban mengenai siapa orang yang di dalam sana terkabul. "Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana bila kita coba memanggilnya." saran Junsu.

Yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan ulah si mungil, Junsu, tiba-tiba tersentak atas apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. "Jangan! Nanti dikira kita mau apa lagi tengah-tengah malam begini."

"Tapi tidak ada salanya jika kita menawarkan makan Ramyeon bersama-sama, kan?" Dan ketukan pintu itu berbunyi yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari tangan usil Junsu.

"Su-ie... Kau tidak sopan." hardiknya. "Bagaimana jika pria itu merasa terganggu? Mungkin saja pria itu sedang istirahat. Lagi pula dia baru pulang dari Amerika, pasti butuh tambahan tenaga buat beraktifitas esok hari. Kita masih bisa menemuinya esok hari, bukan?"

Junsu terdiam. Alisnya nyaris tertaut. "Pria? Kau tau dari mana jika orang itu adalah pria?"

"A-ani... Itu menurut naluriku saja. Bisa saja orang itu benar-benar seorang pria, bukan?" Jaejoong gelagapan.

Junsu terdian, "Ah, ne... Ada benarnya juga, penghuni apartemen ini kebanyakaan lelaki. Tak menutup kemungkinan orang itu juga seorang pria."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega, lantas menyuruh Junsu untuk segera masuk ke apartemen. Tapi, yang namanya Junsu dengan kekeras kepalanya yang sekeras kulit badak dan setebal batok kura-kura itu tak akan luluh secepat itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Jae! Aku merasa ada firasat buruk yang tak enak mengenai orang baru itu."

Jaejoong memandang putus asa kepada Junsu. "Uf! Sepertinya kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan membaca novel psikopatmu tengah malam, su-ie! Aku khawatir kau akan paranoit akut."

"Kau selalu menghubungkan hal-hal yang tak ada hubunganya sama sekali."

"Terserahlah," ucap Jaejoong acuh tak acuh.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau orang itu sedang butuh bantuan kita." kata Junsu-ambigu.

Kening Jaejoong melisut. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaima kalau orang itu kenapa-napa? Bagaimana kalau orang itu sakit dan taksadarkan diri? Bagaimana kalau penghangat ruangan itu rusak sehingga dia kedinginan? Dan mengerikanya lagi bagaimana jika dia kepleset ketika hendak ke kamar mandi? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan penghuni lama apartemen itu sering jatuh di kamar mandi."

Yupz, beginilah... bakat nalar terpendam yang Junsu miliki. Bakat yang membuat siapa saja didekatnya ingin mencekiknya.

Bakat yang tidak dapat membantu Jaejoong secuil pun. "Kau ini... sering berprasangka yang tidak-tidak. Sudahlah, dari pada kita menjadi manaquin yang tak dianggap sebaiknya memasak ramyeon sama-sama sangat lebih baik."

Ketika itu, deritan pintu menahan keinginan mereka enyah dari sana. Tampak seorang pria tinggi dengan ketampanan yang hampir menyaingi Dewa-Dewa Yunani dari cerita-cerita fiksi yang pernah Jaejoong baca. Garis wajah yang tegas serta kulit separo gelap membuat pria itu tampak manly dalam sinaran lampu koridor. Rambut yang agak acak-acakan menandakan bahwa baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Bulu-bulu tipis yang membingkai bibir serta dagu hingga ke ceruk lehernya, memberi kesan sangar. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh tanda tanya. Heran, bingung, marah? Astaga... wajah itu...

,

,

,

Dua pemuda yang tengah membatu itu tertegun serempak dalam sejenak. Dua jenak berlalu, mereka masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar akan tatapan mereka kepada sosok pria yang mulai gerah dipelototi mereka.

Yunho menelisik kedua manusia yang terlongo-longo di depannya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil, setinggi dagunya membelalak heran pada Yunho. Sedangkan satunya lagi, yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya ternganga kaget. Yunho berdeham. "Maaf, ada apa, ne?" ia berusaha terdengar sesopan mungkin, agar tak menimbulkan kesan tidak suka.

Tiga jenak, empat jenak... alih-alih menyeret mereka kembali ke alam nyata. Junsu mengedip beberapa kali, lalu berdeham. "Emm... mian, apa kami menganggumu?"

"Eh?"

"Yah, apa kami mengganggu istirahatmu?" Ulang Junsu.

Yunho membenarkan posisi tubuhnya yang setengah mencuat dari balik pintu sambil keluar dari sana. "Oh, ani... kalian sama sekali tak mengangguku. Tapi... ada apa, ne?"

"Er... begini, kenalkan namaku Kim Junsu." ucap Junsu sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. "Dan ini sahabatku..."

Hanya satu di antara mereka yang mati-matian menahan napas. Tegang, air mukanya menunjukkan kepanikan saat bersitatap dengan pria itu. Wajah Jaejoong bersemburat merah muda, entah karena takut atau malu. "Kim Jaejoong imnida," ucapnya seraya membungkuk.

Tak asing. Menurut Yunho pemuda itu begitu familiar. "Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana ya? Hm-"

Jaejoong memberingsut selangkah ke belakang tatkala Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Sumpah, pria ini tak beretiket baik, pikirnya.

"Tunggu! Bukankah kau orang yang tadi itu? Akh, akhirnya... kita bertemu lagi. Mianhae, ternyata aku tak akan pantas mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membuat kesan pertama yang istimewa lagi..." Yunho tersenyum simpul saat mendapiti rona merah dari kulit putih lelaki itu. Betululan kelihatan cantik.

"Apa kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Junsu disertai kening berkerut. Ada hal yang mengganjal ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Seakan ada konspirasi terselubung di balik ini semua.

"Belum/Sudah" jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho kompak.

Jaejoong menggeragap. Kemudian, ia membawa pandanganganya kepada sahabatnya. Saat itu pula, sinyal-sinyal mata Junsu yang seolah mengatakan 'Lebih-baik-kau-jujur-saja-dari-pada-malammu-tak-nyenyak-setelah-ini' menciutkannya bak ban kempes.

"Sudah..." ralatnya, merunduk.

"Ah, kalian bagaimana sih..." Junsu merasa terjebak oleh keanehan.

"Mungkin kita pernah bertemu di negeri dongeng..." timpal Jaejoong.

"Hei, Jae! Kau apa-apaan sih... Kau tidak salah makan kan?" sudah dipastikan Junsu terkukung dalam medan keanehan.

"Ne... Dan disana dia adalah seorang tuan putri."

O-o. Nampaknya Junsu mulai putus asa. "aish... Kalian semakin membuatku gila saja. Sudahlah, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Cepat-cepat Yunho bersikap formal. "Jung Yunho imnida." seraya berbungkuk.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan pada kami, Yunho-shi. Anggap saja kami keluarga, keluarga barumu." ucap Junsu.

"Ne... Ghamsammida."

"Hm... Jika kau tak keberatan. Bersediakah makan malam bersama kami? Anggap lah ini sebagai salah satu proyek penyambutan tak terencana dari kami. Sebab, Jaejoong akan memasakkan sup Ramyeon untukmu. Yah... meski tak sebera, benar 'kan Jae?" tawar Junsu lalu menyikut lengan Jaejoong.

"Ah, ne... tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong terbata.

Dan percakapan itu diakhiri dengan konfirmasi keputusun Yunho yang menyatakan bahwa ia bersedia makan malam bersama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruang makan yang berukuran minimalis itu, tampak sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa mangkok ramyeon. Sayup-sayup suara televisi yang tak ditonton meramaikan suasana kebersamaan tiga pria yang duduk dilantai itu. Cekakak-cekikik menjadikan back song yang diputar diantara mereka. Sesekali ada yang bertanya, dan sesekali menimpali dengan gelak tawa.

"Kekeke... Aku tak menyangka, pertemuan pertama kalian begitu unik." Ledakan kikikan dari mulut Junsu membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong sukses memerah. Keduanya berpandangan canggung.

"Kau akan mati tersedak jika tertawa mengerikan seperti itu." Tegur Jaejoong sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Dan dengan kesal, Jaejoong melahap ramyeonnya secara manusiawi (?).

"Oh, ne... Terima kasih!" ucap Junsu mengulum senyum nakal.

Yunho memandang keduanya. Ia terkekeh melihat tingkah laku mereka, terutama Jaejoong yang menurutnya begitu manis di saat pipinya ia gembungkan-cemberut. Ah, Yunho tiba-tiba ingin mempertanyakan ke-le-la-ki-an Jaejoong... eh! Apa maksudnya itu?

"Ngomong-ngomong, selain memasak kau juga hobi apa, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Yunho sekedar berbasa-basi. Uh, ia sepertinya ingin menunda pertanyaan genitnya itu.

"Dia seorang pahlawan cinta." celetuk Junsu disela-sela makannya.

Menyadiri Yunho yang tidak ngeh dengan perkataan Junsu, Jaejoong menghentikan acara lahap melahapnya. "Ne, aku memang seorang pahlawan cinta, tepatnya penyiar radio yang membacakan surat-surat cinta dari pendengar."

"Lalu kau dijuliki pahlawan cinta, begitu?"

"Asal-usul julukan itu sebenarnya dari Junsu. Karena selain itu, aku juga sering memberikan tips-tips romantis dalam bercinta kepada pendengar yang baru merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta." Jaejoong meneguk segelas air, lalu melanjutkan, "mungkin sebab itu, Junsu mengira aku adalah hero dalam hal cinta-cintaan."

"Dan yang anehnya..." Junsu memajukan tubuhnya, seakan-akan mendramatisir, ia berpura-pura menahan napas, "Jaejoong sendiri tak pernah punya pasangan hingga sekaran."

PLEETAKK?!

Jitakan itu mendarat tepat di pucuk kepala Junsu. Otomatis sang korban jitakan melenguh kesakitan. "Kau apa-apaan sih, Jae?" keluh si mungil, memegangi kepalanya.

"Selama aku hidup, aku tak pernah menemukan dalil yang menyatakan seorang penyiar radio harus punya pasangan." Jaejoong meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda, memakan ramyoen dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menolak coklat cinta pemberian Hyuna saat hari valentine?" sembur Junsu tak terima, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia telah membuka kartu telak kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus. Aish! Bocah itu belum juga jera, padahal sebelum tiba di apartemen atau tepatnya di bus, mereka saling bertengkar, dan sekarang mereka mau mempersiapkan pembukan ronde adu mulut yang kedua. "Jawabanya sangat mudah, karena aku bukan pencinta coklat." ucapnya malas.

Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ck... Alasan macam apa itu? Tak relevan."

Ada keheningan yang menguras waktu mereka, ketika...

"Bagaimana denganmu, Junsu-shi? Apa kau juga punya hobi yang lebih unik dari Jaejoong-ah?" Yunho bertanya penuh antusias.

Junsu berpikir keras. Mimiknya terlihat serius seperti sedang melakukan panggilan alam.

"Junsu keseringan hilir mudik jika kelamaan berdiri." ungkap Jaejoong sembara menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Hah?" kontan alis sang tampan bertemu.

"Hei, Joongie!" seru Junsu. "Siapa yang merasa menjadi penanya dan penjawab disini? Kenapa kau yang menjawabnya? Dasar tukang buka aib!"

"Suruh siapa tadi kau menjawab pertanyaan untukku?" ucap Jaejoong santai.

Yunho kian tak nyaman. Ia berdeham sambil terkekeh. "Itu bukan semacam kegemaran, melainkan kebiasaan buruk."

"Tidak juga, Yunho-shi!" tukas Junsu cepat. "Yah... setidaknya aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang sudah memberikan bakat alami ini. Sebab bakat itu cukup menyelamatkanku dari dongen Jaejoong menjelang tidur."

"Mwo?"

Junsu duduk tegas dan menjelaskan, "Ne, aku bisa dengan mudah menyalurkan bakat aktingku layaknya aktor yang berpura-pura sedang kebelet pipis saat Joongie mendongengkan cerita untukku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Junsu langsung mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Jaejoong.

Mati-matian Yunho memegangi perutnya yang serasa tergelitik geli. "Wah... Kau ternyata juga pandai berdongeng. Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Jaejoong agak kesal pada Yunho yang menertawakanya. "Sebenarnya bukan begitu..." kata Junsu ketus, "Aku melakukan itu karena Junsu setiap malam selalu kelaparan, dan aku malas membuatkannya makanan, alhasil aku mendongeng supaya Junsu cepat tidur dan tak perlu membuang-buang waktu istiratku."

Giliran Junsu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi tidak dengan dongeng yang membosankan 'kan, Jae? Kau bercerita tentang pangeran kodok, putri salju, cinderella dan itu-itu saja... dan itu yang membuatku selalu beralibi pergi ke kamar mandi. Andai, kau bercerita tentang seorang putri yang disekujur tubuhnya kutilan, panuan, kurapan... lalu disembuhkan dengan ciuman dari sang pangeran... nah, itu pasti akan menghiburku."

"Ne... ne... ne... lainkali aku pasti membuatmu memegangi perutmu sambil menganak titikkan air mata saat mendengar dongengku." ucap Jaejoog percaya diri.

"Ah, tak perlu..." tolak Junsu buru-buru.

Yunho hanya menggeleng-geleng ria menatap keanehan dua namja di samping kiri dan samping kananya.

Seketi sunyi menghampiri ketiganya, merongrong percakapan mereka. Semuanya kembali keaktivitas makanya.

"Aku dengar kau seorang pelukis terkenal di Amerika, Yunho-shi?" Suara lembut namun menghangatkan itu sukses menghidupkan suasana yang tadinya mati. Jaejoong melirik Yunho, menunggu jawabannya. Sumpitnya setengah menggantung diantara udara dan diatas mangkuk ramyoen.

"Ne... Waeyo?" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Ani... Kenapa kau memilih pulang ke korea?"

Yunho menghela nafas, kemudian menggeser mangkuknya, ramyoennya sudah habis. "Sudah 4 tahun aku meninggalkan korea, dan aku ingin mencari suatu hal yang berbeda disini."

"Yang berbeda?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Ne, kau tahulah seorang pelukis itu seperti apa... Dia akan mencari suatu yang unik atau menarik untuk dijadikan acuan buah karyanya." Sunggingan senyum terpampang di wajah Yunho yang tertangkap indra penglihatan Jaejoong. Dan ia tak menyadari, jikalau pipi Jaejoong merona sempurna.

"Aku tahu..." tegas Junsu, "menurut buku yang aku baca, seorang seniman membutuhkan inspirasi saat ia ingin menciptakan suatu karya. Inspirasi itu harus unik, artinya karya itu punya perbedaan tersendiri, bukan? Bahkan, mayat Khadafi, penguasa Libya yang menjadi korban dirinya sendiri, dijadikan inspirasi oleh pelukis China, benar 'kan?"

Yunho menjetikkan jarinya di depan Junsu. "Tepat! Karena itulah, aku mencoba keberuntungan di korea."

Junsu nyengir, namun riak mukanya berubah drastis, serta sulit tuj ditebak. "Kau yakin di Korea punya banyak keunikan?" tanya Junsu jeri.

"Sangat yakin." Sepasang mata musang itu membinar bangga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Kini Jaejoong yang berusaha

"Sebab aku telah menemukanya."

Pengakuan Yunho bernadakan husky itu disambut sunyi. Kerutan di dahi Jaejoong dan Junsu seakan mewakili ketidak mengertian mereka. Yunho pun merasa perlu mengklarifikasi kata-katanya.

"Aku telah menemukan inspirasi itu dari kalian. Kalian sangat unik hingga aku seperti serasa ikut-ikutan unik. Jadi, aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian berdua. Gomawo..." Yunho segera membungkukkan diri kepada dua anak manusia yang tercengan tak percaya.

Semua terlongo takjub. Keduanya berseru sambil bertepuk tangan.

Dan... Malam itu pun menjadi awal mula keakraban mereka. Tak terkecuali pasangan kita yang satu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIPAN KETIGA AKAN SEGERA MENYUSUL, ASAL NICHIE TAK AMBEYEN KETIKA MENULISNYA.**

Spesial Thanks to : **AngelFishy****, , ****QueenDeeBeauty****, yuliliayulia, shinemax, Youleeta, trililililili, ****Aoi Ko Mamoru****, ****irengiovanny****, ****lipminnie****, ****Jung Woo Wa**

Bersediakan kawan-kawan me-review?


End file.
